Many mobile devices (e.g., enterprise-related mobile devices) are managed using mobile device management (MDM) approaches. Typically, a mobile device operating in an MDM environment may include managed application(s) that are managed by a management agent application. The management agent may operate in conjunction with a management server (e.g., security management platform) and/or other components. For example, the management server may identify a management agent on the device. Once identified, the management server may communicate management commands, retrieve inventory information for the device, and perform other operations in conjunction with management agent.
Typically, a single management agent application is included on a mobile device. In the event a single management agent is removed from a device or is not running, the enterprise may lose the ability to manage the device. Under such conditions, enterprise content may be accessed by an unauthorized user or app and/or leaked out of the mobile device. And an employee may not be able to use managed applications (e.g., enterprise applications) until the management agent is restored.